Sickness Affecting the Magic Knights
by Lilika
Summary: It's a story about the Knights being affected by their orbs illness. ^_^;
1. Default Chapter

Part I   
Sickness affecting the Magic Knights

Author's Notes:   
Hey guys! Missed my stories? hehe...just kidding! I'm back with my stories with a brand new series and brand new anime! Hope you'll like it! R&R please...Thanks! ^_^;   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-~- Umi, Fuu, Hikaru, Clef and Ferio are freshmans of Tokyo University in Kyoto. While Ascott still in 3rd year highschool with them and Lantis second year of university. Clef should be resting already but because of Umi's powerful love for him she manage to bring Clef back on earth and be reborn again to be able to protect her.   
"Hey Umi, wait up!" Clef cried as he rushed after her   
"Hi!" Umi replied wearily   
"Why are you...like...so down?!?" Clef asked worriedly while encircling his arms around her   
"It's not-" 'COUGH! COUGH!' she suddenly coughed hard   
She unknowingly fainted that caused Clef to go ballistic   
"Umi! Umi!" Clef cried and motion passerbyes to help him or at least ask for help   
Fortunately Hikaru, Fuu, Lantis, Ferio and Ascott were just passing by and saw the large crowd surrounding Clef and Umi. They all rushed to see what's happening. They all let a gasp when they saw Umi unconcious.   
Lantis carried Umi towards his convertible and drove off to their apartment. They both laid her on her bed and noticed her blue orb blazing furiously that she cried out in intense pain. Clef rushed inside the room and reached for her other hand. Lantis tapped his shoulder to show that he doesn't need to be worried because it's normal to the Magic Knights which their orbs are meditating. After comforting Clef he left the room and tried to contact Emeraud, the empress princess also his sister. She was the only hope for Umi because she is the only one who knew the answer against the sickness. Fuu and Hikaru were both sobbing that Ascott and Ferio both comforted them. Unfortunately they also fainted and felt they were out of breath. Until their orbs also started blazing furiously.   
"Fuu! Hikaru!" Ascott and Ferio both cried   
"Shit!" Ascott sweared loudly   
"Ascott!" Ferio warned   
"Sorry, but I'll be dead meat when Lantis finds out about Hikaru!" Ascott cried worriedly while imagining what will happen to him when Lantis finds out.   
"I think maybe we should bring the three together and let's see what will happen." Ferio suggested   
Ferio carried Fuu first to Umi's room and placed her beside Umi and returned to where Hikaru laid beside Ascott. After he brought the other two with Umi he sat beside Fuu's body and held her hand.   
Fuu's green orb started flashing again like mad same too with Hikaru's red orb blazing madly.   
Lantis knelt down before Emeraud and bowed low.   
"Sister, Umi's blue orb is flashing madly and causing her great pain!" Lantis explained   
"It's not only her brother, but also Fuu and...and Hikaru" Emeraud said hesitatedly when she said Hikaru because she knew her brother will be worried.   
"Hikaru!?" Lantis freaked   


-to be continued

*Part II will come soon!*   
  



	2. 

Part II Rayearth PartII   
The shadows returns 

Author's Notes:   
ei! sequal of Sickness of the magic knights, enjoy! R&R don't ever forget! ^_^;   


-~-"Hikaru?" Lantis stammered worriedly   
"Yes, I'm very sorry brother..." Emeraud apologized sadly   
"I must return...to be with her." Lantis explained and stood up slowly his head hung low   
"I'll just send you the sickness profile..." Emeraud replied as she stood up and proceeded to her room. While Lantis teleported back to their apartment to comfort Hikaru. But all the way back he was moping because of Hikaru. When he arrived the front walk he rushed inside the apartment when he heard the girls screaming in pain, the loudest was Hikaru's.   
"What happened?!?" he cried catching his breath and ran towards Hikaru to hold her hand.   
"She fainted awhile ago..." Ferio explained   
"I...I'm sorry Lantis" Ascott said as he lowered his head when he saw him coming his way like ready to clober him anytime, his face in an angry expression.   
"Come here you...you...JERK!" Lantis yelled as he pounced at him   
Luckily Ferio came in and rescued Ascott quickly before he was smashed to death by Lantis.   
"Stop it!" Ferio shouted when Lantis again pounced at him   
"Don't interfere Ferio!" Lantis shouted back   
Because of their noise Clef was awoken from his sleep while holding Umi's hand   
"Hmm...what's happening?!?" Clef asked stricken when he saw the two fighting and Ferio struggling to stop both of them.   
"The girls are here, they are in great pain they needed a peaceful recovery!" Ferio snapped his eyes blazing. Once again the girls began screaming in pain that distracted them. Lantis and Ferio each rushed to their __*AHEM* sorry got a cough, well anyway... They each rushed towards to Hikaru and Umi's side.   
While Clef stared down at Umi holding her hand tighter.   
"Hang on...my love..." Lantis whispered quietly at Hikaru's ear.   
"Fuu...don't worry I'll always be at your side just recover!" Ferio said hugging her as a tear tickled down Fuu's cheek. Finally the crying out of pain stopped and they quietly slept soundly. Suddenly the lights went all out and the boys stood up surprised when they heard shadows walking behind them.   
"Who's there?!?" Lantis cried pulling out his sword   
"Wahahaha!" a voice shouted from the girl's bodies   
Then a shadow eloped from them... 

-to be continued 

*Part III coming up*   
  
  



	3. 

Part III-A Rayearth PartIII-A   
Theshadowsreturn

Author's notes:   
Hello everybody! I apologize for not writing soon enough it's because I got a problem connecting with the internet. Well at least at last I was able to connect and submit this story. Well enjoy reading...and be a responsible reader! Thanks! ^_^;   
  
~***~   
~*~ "Who-who are you?" Clef asked shaking madly to see them coming out from the girls' bodies.

The shadows slowly left the girls' bodies and positioned themselves infront of the guys who were blazing with anger...

"We are the shadows of the past...the shadows of your love ones but...the dark and the evils ones!" one of them said to Clef who held Umi's hand tighter.

"We show their dark sides..." the shadow of Fuu added

They looked like devils with their eyes beggining to be redder when the speak. With this they snatched the girls from the boys' tight grip and carried them away, the boys noticed that they are taking away the girls and swore to themselves that the spirit won't be getting away without a fight first.

"HALT!" Ferio yelled

"No one is getting away without a fight!" Clef added tightining his grip holding his staf which brings out his powers.

The shadows stopped and turned around to face them...with this they pounced their powers aiming at them without any warning.

The boys were covered with the dusts and were unsuccessful to rescue them.

"No!...." the three cried in flustration

"UMI!" Clef cried his hand outstretched

"HIKARU!" Lantis exclaimed

"FUU!" Ferio yelled in bewilderment

After the shadows left the room began to return to normal but without the girls lying on the bed. The boys in the other hand had their heads lowered and felt; as if the whole world is collapsing. They can't stand the girls were captured with them losing the   
"1 minute battle"   
***   
"No one knows the solution but only Empress Emeraud..." Lantis proclaimed his head still hung low.

"We must go to her!" Ferio announced standing up.

"And we must hurry!" Clef said still clentching his staf tight

"I'll use my powers to appirate for our journey so that we'll arrive there in no time..." Ascott declared while using his powers to meditate.

"We'll be ready for the journey by tomorrow..." he added

"Ok...we'll prepare..." Lantis said trying hard to calm down

"We need our rest to be ready to fight the evil shadows..." Ferio initiated

At this they all headed out towards their apartments to get ready for the upcoming journey. They all need the strength for the battle and for the journey to Emeraud's high mountain near the north...of the other dimension. This will cause to be away for about months until they figure out where the girls were taken to. Emeraud was their only hope.~*~   


~**~Where do you think the girls are?~**~

-to be continued

*Ja ne! Mina!*

~*~*~*Part IV coming soon to a fanfiction near you...~*~*~*   
  
  
  



End file.
